Safeguarding Sam
by AngelD0418
Summary: Someone from Bosco's past has come back to finish the job....can Bosco protect his daughter from this madman?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in this story except for Sam Boscorelli and Gordon Sharp. Everything else belongs to NBC, so please don't kill me.

**Author's Note**: This is really my first attempt at writing any kind of fan fiction, so please don't be too harsh. Criticism is good, but too much can be a bad thing. This is just the beginning of the story, and I'm not quite sure how this is going to work, but at least I have some idea, so we'll see.

**Safeguarding Sam**

"Bye Dad," 9 year old Samantha Boscorelli said as she pulled herself out of her dad's prized Mustang.

"See ya when I get home, Sammi," said her father, Maurice Boscorelli, or just Bosco. He watched her meet her friends Rachel and Melissa at the bottom of the concrete steps of St. Joseph's Elementary School, then sped off home to get ready for work.

"Hey Bosco," he heard his partner, Faith Yokas, say to him as he walked into the locker room of the 55th precinct.

"Yo," was all he replied, earning a slightly peeved look from Faith.

"Oh, hey, Boz, Emily wants to have a play date with Sam sometime this week."

"Yeah, sure," he replied, finally managing to open his stubborn locker. "How about Thursday?"

"Fine by me."

Bosco and Faith were the last ones to the room right behind Ty and Sully. No sooner had they taken their seats when they heard the gruff voice of Lieutenet Swersky.

"Yokas, Boscorelli, see me right after roll." He had a look on his face that suddenly made Bosco uneasy. They sat through roll and the usual blabbing of Swersky.

"Now let's be careful out there," Swersky finished. No sooner had he finished his statement, when Bosco popped out of his chair and walked over to where Swersky was standing. Faith followed.

"What's up, Lieu?" he asked eagerly.

"This isn't going to be easy to hear, for either of you," he said, making eye contact with them both. "I just got word from the State Prison that Gordon Sharp has been released 6 months early for good behavior. He's out on the street again. Worse yet, I've been informed that when he left, he was headed for New York City." He saw the looks on their faces. "It's a big city he may not come anywhere near here."

Bosco had abruptly stopped listening to Swersky.

"Is there anything we can do to keep him away from here, sir?'

"I'm afraid not, Bosco."

With that, Bosco stalked away, muttering that he'd get the radios. Faith took an apologizing glance at Swersky before following Bosco.

"Boz," said Faith, quickly following Bosco. "Bosco, talk to me." He suddenly stopped and turned around and Faith nearly ran him over.

"I know what's gonna happen Faith. I know he's gonna come back to finish the job. I just….I don't know how to keep Sam safe this time."

"That was six years ago, Bosco. He's probably over it by now. He's probably coming here to catch a flight out to Costa Rica or something to get away from the states."

"Yeah, right, sure. He could go anywhere else to catch a flight, but he just happens to be on his way here. You may be right. Maybe he is catching a flight to Costa Rica. But not before he stops by to see me. I gotta do something Faith," he said in desperation.

"What can you do Bosco? He was let out for good behavior. They're not gonna be keeping tabs on him or anything."

"I don't know, Faith. I honestly don't know. But that psycho killed my wife. There's no way in hell I'm letting him get near my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, everything belongs to NBC except for Samantha Boscorelli, Gordon Sharp, Sarah Boscorelli, and Kelly (whom I forgot to mention last time. Sorry!) Thanks.

_There was blood everywhere, it seemed. Her beautiful brown curls had been soaked in it. Her face was positioned away from the door he had just entered, and for that he was grateful, for he didn't have to see the empty face of his wife. The nightgown she wore was red now. _

_He heard a moaning sound. From his own throat. He couldn't tear his eyes away, until he heard the soft sobbing of a child. His child. His daughter. He remembered that she was here too. He looked around the room wildly until she saw her in the corner, as far away from her mother's body as she could be._

"_Daddy!" she cried. She cried and cried, and, as he gathered her up in his arms, so did he. She was only three years old._

"_Bosco?" came a sad questioning voice._

"Bosco?" came the question again, more firm. "Bosco!" He snapped his face towards the sound. "Bosco, are you alright?" asked Faith.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He turned to look back out the window. He knew that she didn't believe him for a second. The buildings of New York City flew by him without meaning. They were supposed to be on patrol, but his mind was about as far from patrol as it could be.

"Let's break for dinner, ok?" Faith knew where his mind was. It was where hers had been all day too. Unfortunately, she was driving, so she couldn't lose herself in the memory like he could. She had been there that day too. Bosco's wife, Sarah, had been one of her best friends. "55-David to central. Permission to go 10-63."

"Central to 55-David. Permission granted," came the squawk over her radio. Knowing that Bosco was lost again, she decided on where they would have dinner. Just as they were pulling up the diner, Bosco came back to life.

"Wait, can we go back to my place for dinner?" Normally, Faith would have assumed this was a dumb joke on Bosco's part, but not tonight. She knew exactly why he wanted to go back there. Sam was there.

"Sure, no problem Boz." She turned the car around and headed to the Boscorelli apartment.

"Sam?" Bosco called as he and Faith walked through his apartment door. "Sam, where are you?" Faith could see that he was starting to tense.

"Hi dad," Sam said, coming from her bedroom with her babysitter, Kelly, right behind her. "What are you doing home?" Bosco visibly relaxed when he saw her and a small smile crept across his face.

"I just thought I would come by a bug you."

"Aunt Faith, you're here too?" she asked.

"You bet, kiddo," she replied.

"Mr. Boscorelli," Kelly spoke up from her position behind Sam. "Since you're here, do you mind if I run back to my house to get some homework I forgot?"

"Sure Kelly, no problem. But we gotta leave in 45 minutes."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Thanks." Kelly grabbed her backpack and walked out the door.

"Okay dad, really. Why are you here? You never come home for dinner." The curious look on her face got to Bosco and he decided to tell her the truth.

"Sit down kiddo," he said, pulling her towards the couch. Faith slipped away towards the kitchen to heat up some leftovers for dinner.

"What's up dad?" Sam asked, starting to get nervous. Bosco looked into the eyes that reminded him so much of Sarah and he almost lost his nerve.

"Sweetie, do you remember what happened to your mom?" Bosco had never really brought it up, and Sam had never mentioned it, so they never talked about it.

She held her dad's gaze for a second before looking down at her lap. For a while, she didn't say anything. Bosco put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Not a lot," she finally said quietly. "I was supposed to be sleeping, but I was thirsty. Mom was sitting in front of the TV and when I asked her for some water, she got up to get it. I heard a really, really loud banging noise and then mom was covering me on the floor. I remember mom was so heavy, but I pushed her off of me cause she…she wouldn't get up." She was starting to break with this memory, and Bosco held her tighter as she went on. "She still wouldn't get up when I shook her and called her name and…she turned red…and…her eyes wouldn't look at me…and…Daddy I was scared…I was so scared of her…" With that, Sam turned her head into her father's chest and sobbed. Bosco found himself shedding tears himself at his daughter's painful remembrance. He turned and saw Faith standing by the kitchen door, crying herself.

He listened to Sam's sobbing subside and he caught Faith's eye. She nodded in understanding that he wasn't going to be going back to work tonight. He turned back to the huddled mass in his arms and slowly rocked her. He wasn't going to tell her about Gordon Sharp tonight. He didn't see any point in upsetting her further. He was going to stay with Sam and protect her. At least for one night, he could do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Once again, everything belongs to NBC except for Sam Boscorelli, Sarah Boscorelli, Gordon Sharp, Ray Sharp, and Kelly. Those are mine. (I think I got everyone this time)

**Author's Note**: I just kinda feel obliged to mention that there area couple of curse words in this chapter, but this story is rated T, so hopefully you won't be surprised.

"Sarah! No! Sam!" Bosco sat up quickly, still in the midst of his nightmare. Sweat poured down his face as he tried to get a grip on himself. He turned to look next to him to make sure he hadn't woken Sam up.

When he had heard her blood-curdling scream from the other room earlier, he had nearly had a heart attack. He ran into her room expecting to see Gordon Sharp. But it was just Sam, tangled in her sheets, tears running down her face, screaming as hard as she could. He had to shake her for a long time before she finally woke up enough to pull herself from her horrible nightmare. He simply picked her up and brought her to his bed.

He didn't know why he hadn't just had her sleep there in the first place. She hadn't had a nightmare since he brought her in the room, but apparently he wasn't as lucky. He took one last look to make sure Sam was still asleep and then stepped into the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. To tell the truth, he was still a little shaky from his dream.

Gordon Sharp's brother, Ray, had been a gun runner for some very dangerous criminals. Bosco and Faith had finally tracked him down to a small shop on a bad side of town. Bosco wasn't really sure what had happened, but there was a shootout, and all he knew was that he had killed Ray. He had been investigated for the shooting, and it had declared a move of self-defenses, and therefore, not his fault.

Apparently Gordon didn't see it that way. Around the time that Sarah was pregnant with Sam, he began receiving calls from what seemed like no one. Every time he answered, all he got was a dial tone. By the time Sam was a year old, the calls had stopped and Bosco didn't think about them again.

He didn't think about them until that one night in October when he got the call over his radio that shots had been fired at his apartment building. The ride to his apartment had been a blur. He didn't remember anything until he burst into his living room and saw her in a pool of her own blood.

It wasn't until after they had taken Sarah's body from the room that Faith had found the note tacked to the door. Gordon Sharp was claiming responsibility for killing his wife and child. It was then that Bosco realized that Sharp thought he had killed them both, instead of just Sarah. He hoped and prayed that there was no way that Sharp would realize that Sam was still alive.

But he did. His case had been very high profile, and since it had been Bosco's wife who was killed and he was the one to catch Gordon Sharp, Bosco was all over the news. The news included the fact that his daughter had survived the vicious attack on his home. Bosco knew that Sharp knew. That's why he was coming here. To finish the job he started. To make Bosco's life truly a living hell.

Bosco was broken out of his sour thoughts when he heard a small cry come from his bedroom. He made his way back there and saw that Sam had woken up. She was him come in the room and visibly relaxed.

"Morning, sweetie," he said as he sat on the bed. "What the matter?"

"Nothing," came her small reply, as she scooted over next to him and put her arms around his chest. He held her back. Then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" he said picking the phone up from his nightstand, and noticing the clock beside the bed, wondered who was calling at 6:30 in the morning. At first, there was nothing but air, and Bosco suddenly developed a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Hello?" He tried again.

"Good morning Mr. Boscorelli," came a sickeningly sweet male voice. "This is your wake up call." The man hung up.

The window exploded. Bosco heard the unmistakable sounds of Sam screaming and bullets riddling the bedroom wall of his third floor apartment as he grabbed Sam and rolled onto the floor. It took Bosco a second to realize that the shots were coming from somewhere outside the apartment. He pushed Sam underneath the bed and went to get his gun from the nightstand.

By the time he had opened the drawer, however, the bullets had ceased. All that remained was the sound of his heavy breathing and Sam's sobbing from beneath the bed. He quickly pulled her out and checked her over to make sure she hadn't been hit.

When he was sure that she was alright, physically at least, he held her tightly in his lap, and from the floor, dialed the 55th precinct. As he was telling them what happened, he found himself shaking horribly as he saw the holes that now covered the wall opposite the window.

"Mommy," Sam said softly, still crying. Bosco looked down at her, surprised, until he realized that this was probably very similar to what had happened six years ago.

"Shhh, baby, Mommy's not here right now. It's alright. I got you. You're safe," he said, gently rocking her.

"Officer," came the lieutenant's voice from the phone. "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"You bet I do," he said, getting suddenly angry. "It was Gordon Sharp, that son of a bitch. Dammit," he said, looking at the seemingly tiny child in his arms. "He is gonna regret this for the rest of his life."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Again, everything belongs to NBC, except for the people I mentioned in earlier chapters. I don't believe that there's anyone new in this story. Except for Will E. Coyote and Road Runner. They're not mine either. Those belong to Warner Brothers.

**Author's Note**: This chapter came out really fast. I was kind of surprised by myself. Thanks for all the great reviews. I really appreciate it. You've all been so nice, and I really hope I can keep the story interesting. Okay. I'm done.

Will E. Coyote had just gotten a new package from ACME, which was bound to blow up in his face. Sure enough, the coyote hefted a large cannon out of the box. He set the cannon up to fire at the Road Runner as he was going by. He lit the ignition, stepped back, closed his eyes, and put his fingers in his ears. Just before the cannon was to fire, Road Runner ran by, and his speed caused the cannon to flip over, invariably pointed itself directly at Will E. Coyote, who, at just that point, opened his eyes, saw what was about to happen, and raised up his little sign that simply said, "Help!".

Sam, Emily, and Charlie, lying on the floor in front of the television, all giggled as the cannon blew up in the coyote's face. Bosco, who was sitting on the Yokas' couch, couldn't understand what the comedic appeal of this show was, but it was such a great sound to hear Sam laughing. It seemed like all she had been doing lately was crying. She really needed this break. Faith had insisted that he and Sam stay with her while the incident at his apartment was investigated. Bosco had been resistant at first, but she had been very persuasive.

The first thing that Bosco had told the police about when they had arrived at the apartment was the phone call he had received. He was convinced that it was Gordon Sharp, but, when traced, the number had been from a deactivated cell phone. The bullets had come from an apartment at the building across the street, and no one had seen anyone go in or out of that residence. There was no proof that Sharp was even in New York City. There was nothing Bosco could do, except wait.

Laughter erupted again from the group on the floor, and Bosco found himself smiling at his daughter's joy. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Faith, sharing a smile at the giggles from the floor.

"Hey guys," Faith said to the kids. "What should we do today?"

"Zoo!" they all screamed at once, turning, for the first time that morning, away from the television.

The zoo was very crowded, but it was Saturday, so it was to be expected. The kids all wanted to see different things. Emily wanted to see the polar bears. Charlie was crazy about the monkeys. All Sam wanted to visit was the dolphin tank. They saw all of those animals and more, and they had never had a better time.

They were on their way to the snake house, when Sam was separated from them. She hadn't gone far, but it frightened Bosco. He spotted her a few yards away, next to a bench by the flamingos.

"Sammi!" he called to her. "Over here! Come on!" She turned to meet his eye and walked towards him. Then Bosco saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. It was a man. He was tall and skinny, and his hair was the color of dirty snow. Bosco knew him. He couldn't place his name, until he saw the man reach into his coat pocket. Realization dawned on him.

"SAM!" He screamed. She had stopped walking towards him, being distracted by a rather amusing flamingo, but was startled when her father called her name. She turned to look at him again and saw the panic in his face. "SAM!" He called again. It wouldn't do any good. She was frozen. He saw the glint from the metal of the gun as the man aimed.

Bosco ran for all it was worth, trying to somehow save his daughter. To him, it seemed like he was running so slowly. He had finally reached her when he heard that really really loud bang that Sam had referred to. In the split second that it took the bullet to reach them, Bosco threw himself on top of his daughter. At the same time, he felt the ripping pain in his side. People were shrieking and running, and he thought he heard Faith screaming his name. Oh God, his side was on fire.

He felt his body being slowly turned over and found himself looking into the terror-stricken eyes of Sam.

"Dad, no," she cried, tears once again taking their place on her smooth face. "Daddy, please don't die. I don't want you to leave me!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Sammi," he said softly, reaching his hand up to wipe some of the tears from her face. "I promise you that." Sam nodded, still not convinced. It was her mother all over again.

"Bosco!" Faith yelled, as she finally made her way to them, Emily and Charlie following closely behind with very alarmed looks on their faces. Faith kneeled down next to him and immediately put pressure on the wound in his side. "How are you feeling, Bosco?" she asked.

"I'm alright," he said, putting on a brave face for the kids. The truth was, it really, really hurt. His voice betrayed his calm face as he groaned loudly when Faith pressed harder on the wound. He could already see black starting to cloud his vision. Then, there was a head lying across his chest. Sam's tears fell down her face and plopped onto his t-shirt.

"Shhh," he whispered to her. "It's alright," he said, stroking her hair. "Where is he?" he asked, breathing hard, turning to Faith. "Did anyone get him?"

"I'm sorry Bosco," she said. "I didn't even see him. Whoever it was is gone."

"It was Sharp. It was! I saw him!" he was getting frustrated which was making the pain worse. "We have to get him. I know he's here…" Through his rapidly fading vision, he saw Kim and Bobby making their way toward him. The last thing he saw before he was out was Sam's sorrow filled eyes. Then nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Once again, nothing in this chapter except for Samantha Boscorelli and Gordon Sharp are mine. Everything else belongs to NBC.

**Author's Note:** This one's a little longer than the others I think, so hopefully that's a good thing. Thanks again for all the reviews everyone:)

_He raised his gun. The metal glinted in the bright sunshine as people moved around them, not knowing, not paying attention to what was about to happen. _

_Bosco couldn't move his feet, his legs, his mouth, anything. It was as if he was on the outside, watching a movie. The man aimed his gun at the small child a few yards away. _

_Finally Bosco was able to move his feet. But it was too late. The loud banging noise deafened his ears. The child was down. Gordon Sharp turned to Bosco, and smiled at him, almost as if he had done something Bosco had asked him to do. _

Bosco sat up quickly and immediately regretted it as it sent a whole new wave of pain through his body. He couldn't remember what had happened to him. There were tubes sticking out of him everywhere and there was a faint, annoying beeping in the background.

"Maurice?" he heard a woman say. He turned and saw his mother, Rose, sitting at his bedside. He was in a hospital bed. Outside the window, he could see that it was late at night. "Are you alright? Are you in pain? Do you want me to get a nurse?" Rose asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, Ma," he said, easing himself back into the pillows. Why was he here? The images that had been going through his head right before he had woken up suddenly came rushing back to him. "Where's Sam? Is she alright?" he asked frantically.

"She's fine, sweetheart," Rose reassured him. "She wanted to stay with you, but Faith took her back to her apartment about 2 hours ago."

"How long have I been out?"

"About seven hours. Two of those were spent in surgery while they removed the bullet from your side. Thank heavens that it didn't hit anything important."

"Did Lieutenant Swersky or anyone from the department come by?"

"Yes, right after you were brought in. Unfortunately, there wasn't much they could do with nothing to go on. After your surgery, Faith took the bullet from the surgeon and brought it by the station to be tested, but they won't know anything for a little while." She paused and looked at him. "Baby, I was so worried about you," Rose said, finally breaking down. She grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"Really Ma, I'm alright," he said, squeezing her hand back. "It's not me we need to worry about. It's Sammi. Sharp was aiming for her. If I hadn't taken that bullet…" He didn't finish the thought.

"How do we stop him from getting at my grandbaby?"

"I wish I knew, Ma. But that man is like a ghost. No one ever claims to see him anywhere. Everyone at the precinct is gonna think I'm crazy or somethin'. I know it's him. I saw him with my own eyes. But I gotta prove it somehow."

"Maybe they'll get something from the bullet," Rose offered.

"Yeah, possibly. It depends on how common the bullet is. But until something comes out of that, I need to figure out something."

"What's that, Maurice?"

"I gotta find out how he keeps finding us."

"Dad!" Sam came running into the room and nearly leaped onto the bed. "You're awake!" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, as if she was never going to let go again. At this point, Bosco wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. It was early in the morning, but Sam had insisted on coming as soon as she heard that her father was awake and okay.

"Morning Bosco," said Faith, stepping into the room. "How are you feelin' this morning?"

"I'm doin' good, Faith, thanks. And thanks for taking her last night," he said, indicating Sam.

"No problem, Boz. I'm just glad you're okay. I'm gonna run downstairs and get some coffee. I didn't get a chance to grab some on the way out the door." With that, she turned and walked back out the door. Bosco turned his attention to the girl with the death grip on his neck.

"Hi baby," he said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, dad. Are you getting out of here today?" she asked as she pulled away from him.

"I sure hope so, sweetie."

"And then do we get to go home? I mean, back to our house? 'Cause Uncle Fred's grouchy in the morning."

"Samantha Marie Boscorelli, what a thing to say," he said laughing. It was true though. He had seen Fred in the morning and it was not a pretty picture. "Sorry Sam, but we can't. We can't go back to Aunt Faith and Uncle Fred's either. We're gonna stay with Grandma for a little while."

He had talked it over with his mother the night before, and he had decided that he couldn't put Faith and her family in danger anymore. There was no doubt in Bosco's mind that Sharp knew about Faith and he was afraid that he would get her too. Since Bosco was pretty sure that Sharp didn't know about his mother, he figured that he could hide out with her for a little bit. Rose had fully agreed, naturally wanting to keep them both safe.

"But why, dad? Why can't we just go home?" He couldn't keep the truth from her anymore. But how did you describe someone like Gordon Sharp to a 9 year old?

"Sammi," he started. "We can't go home because a bad man is trying to hurt us and he knows where our house is."

"Is…is he the man who hurt you?" she asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, he doesn't like me very much. See, he thinks I did something wrong, and he's very angry about it."

"So he wants to hurt you?" He didn't see any point in telling her that she was the one he was trying to hurt, physically at least. It scared him to even think about that.

"Yeah, he does."

"That's not fair. He shouldn't get to hurt you just 'cause he's mad. He should use his words, like Ms. Helfgot tells us when we get mad at somebody." He couldn't help but smile at her simple solution. He wished it was that easy.

"I wish he would do that, sweetheart. But he doesn't like to do the right thing, like you do."

"Is he gonna hurt you again?" she asked, fearfully.

"No, he's not gonna hurt either of us. The police are gonna catch him and he's not gonna bother us ever again." He prayed that that was true. Just then, Faith came walking back into the room with her coffee, Ty Davis, Sully, and Lieutenant Swersky.

"Faith, how many times have I told you not to pick up hitchhikers?" he asked.

"Very funny Boscorelli," said Swersky.

"Yeah, smart-" Ty started. Faith shot him a look that said 'you say ass in front of the kid and I'll kick yours.' "-mouth," he finished "We could, just, not tell you the good news, you know."

"What is it, guys?" he asked eagerly.

"Welllllllll…" said Sully.

"Spit it out you guys!"

"The lieutenant on duty this morning received a phone call from a man who was at the zoo yesterday," started Swersky.

"The man on the phone said he saw the guy with the gun," Ty put in.

"Hey, who's the lieutenant, you or me," he asked Ty.

"You, sir. Sorry, sir," he said guiltily.

"Anyway, the man apologized for not calling right away. He said he was scared. So he gave us the description of the guy and it definitely matches the description of Gordon Sharp," he said, with a hint of almost excitement.

"And Emily told me last night that she saw someone too," said Faith. "I asked her what he looked like and she gave me the same description that the other guy gave the lieutenant. We've got two witnesses, Bosco!"

"So are you guys convinced now?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think you've got us, Bosco," said Sully.

"Hallelujah," he said. Everything was going to be okay now. He knew it. At least, he thought he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Nothing's mine. See previous disclaimers.

**Author's Note**: Okay, so it seems like it's been a long time since I've posted a chapter, and I think that's because it has been. Sorry. Lots of schoolwork and writer's block don't make for a very quick chapter. And it's kind of short too, but I promise the next one will be longer and quicker. I think. Oh, and thanks everyone for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. Okay, now onto the story before the author's note is longer than it.

It was déjà vu for him. Except for the fact that he was on a different couch, it was the same as it had been on that day two weeks ago when he had been shot at the zoo. It seemed like Will E. Coyote was even doing the same thing with some doomed product from ACME.

The other difference was that there were no giggles from Sam this time. Faith had brought Emily and Charlie by that morning in attempts to cheer Sam up, but instead of laughing with her friends, she had a far away look plastered on her face. She had been very withdrawn, as a matter of fact, since Bosco got out of the hospital.

When the cartoon was over, the morning news came on. Emily and Charlie got up off the floor to get more Cocoa Puffs, but Sam hadn't been paying attention and didn't notice them get up. The top news story is what made her notice the TV.

"At the top of the news this morning," began the news reporter. "The police are on the lookout for this man, Gordon Sharp." They flashed the picture of the man that was ruining Bosco's life. He suddenly didn't want Sam watching the TV.

"Sam, why don't you go get more cereal?" But Sam didn't move. Her eyes were glued to the television as the man on the screen continued.

"Sharp is believed to be connected to the shooting of an NYPD officer two weeks ago. He was released one month ago after being imprisoned for six years for the murder of the same NYPD officer's wife, and the attempted murder of the officer's daughter. Witnesses place Sharp at the scene. If you have any information on this dangerous man, please contact your local police department immediately."

The news went on, and Bosco was relieved. He felt Sam at his side once again, the place where it seemed she had been forever.

"Hey Ma?" he called to his mother in the kitchen.

"What is it, Maurice?" she asked, coming into the room with Faith, who had been in the kitchen with her.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" he asked, getting up from the couch. Sam reluctantly let go of the death grip on his arm and moved to the floor. Faith went to go sit with her.

"I have a favor to ask of you," he said once they were in the kitchen.

"Anything, baby," his mother replied.

"I need you to watch Sam today while I go over to the precinct."

"Maurice why? Why are you doing this? Can't you just let them take care of it? Stay with your daughter today. She needs you." Bosco looked back towards the living room, where Faith was on the floor, desperately trying to get Sam to smile. He considered it. He considered just staying here, safeguarding Sam.

"I can't, Ma. I feel so helpless, just sitting here. It feels like all I've done is cower ever since this whole thing started. I have to do something, anything. Even if it's just going to the station to see how they're doing on the investigation. I'll feel like I'm doing something to keep Sam safe," he said, desperately defending himself.

"Now is not the time to be thinking of just yourself, Maurice."

"Ma, just let me go, okay?" he pleaded. "I don't want Sam to see me leave, otherwise I won't be able to get out of the house. I'll back by tonight." Rose gave him a look, but she knew that she couldn't stop him.

"Thanks, Ma. I love you," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He started to the door. "Be careful, baby."

"I will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I lied. This chapter is actually even shorter than the last one. Sorry about that. It just worked with the story that way. Oh, and it's probably a little bit expected, what happens, but again, it fit with the story that way. I'm going to try really hard to make the next chapter really long. Hey, you might even get to meet Gordon Sharp face to face in the next chapter:)

"Boscorelli!"

"Hey, Boscorelli!"

"Bosco!" Came a chorus of voices as Bosco walked through the doors of the 55th precinct. He said a general hello to everyone and made his way to the desk, where Lieutenant Swersky was sitting.

"Boscorelli, you're not supposed to be here for at least another week," Swersky said, upon seeing him.

"I know, I know. I'm not here to work. I just came to see if you've got anything on Gordon Sharp yet." He knew that they would call him the minute anything at all came up, but he still had to feel like he was doing something.

"Sorry, Boscorelli," Swersky said as predicted. "For all we know, he fled the state after he tried to kill you."

"Damn," Bosco cursed. "He's not gone, Lieu. I know this guy."

"There's not much we can do, Bosco, until someone spots him. We've got his picture up everywhere, but other than that, sorry," Swersky apologized. "Go home. Be with Sam," he advised. Bosco hung his head and sighed.

"Lieu!" came the voice of Sully, as he made his way to the desk, with Ty right behind him.

"Sully, Davis, why are you here so early?" Bosco asked.

"Double shift," Ty said breathlessly. "Lieu, you gotta come to the locker room right now," he said, addressing Swersky. "You should come too, Bosco," he said, turning back to Bosco. The four men ran towards the back of the precinct.

Upon entering, nothing looked out of place, until they reached Bosco's locker. The door had been ripped off its hinges and all its contents had been strewed about.

"What the hell?" Bosco asked. He began to pick up his stuff, when he realized something. He looked into the top section of his locker.

"Sir, my gun's gone!" he exclaimed. He went through everything again, just to make sure, but the gun was nowhere to be found.

"How the hell did this happen?" Swersky said angrily.

"Bosco," said Ty. He pointed past Bosco's head to the mirrors that hung over the sinks. The two on the outside were completely shattered. On the one in the middle, there was a single sheet of paper, taped to the glass. Bosco ran over to it, that sick feeling in his stomach rising up once again.

"I won't make the same mistake twice, Boscorelli," Bosco read shakily. He dropped the paper and bolted to the door. He had to get home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: See other disclaimers.

**Author's Note**: Okay, two chapters within a 2 hour span. That's a new record, for me anyway. I kept one promise. This one is longer than the others. But no, Gordon Sharp himself is not in this chapter. But if you will notice, I did add a couple of other key characters from the show in this chapter, however brief their apperances may be. :)

Bosco sprinted out of the precinct towards his Mustang.

"Bosco, wait!" he heard Ty yell. He turned around and saw them run towards their cruiser. "We're coming with you." Bosco nodded at them. Ty and Sully hopped into their RMP and flipped on the lights and sirens as they sped towards Rose's house, Bosco following right behind.

He already knew it was bad as they approached the house. He could see from the street that the door had been kicked in. He leapt out of his car at the same time Sully and Ty got out of 55-Charlie. He was about to run into the house when he felt a hand tug at his shirtsleeve.

"Wait," said Sully, as he drew his gun. Ty did the same, and Bosco reached for the gun he kept around his ankle. The three men crept to the door and quickly entered, guns drawn.

"Ma!" Bosco cried. On the floor was Rose, blood seeping from a nasty gash in her head.

"55-Charlie to central," Bosco heard Ty say into his radio as he knelt by his mother's side. She was still breathing and had a fairly strong pulse. "We need a bus at this location right away. And get Swersky down here," he added. Now that he was sure that his mother was alright, he left Ty to tend to her as he and Sully went through the rest of the house, guns drawn.

"Sam!" Bosco called numerous times. She wasn't in the house. "Please, please let Faith have taken her somewhere," he thought desperately. Faith's car hadn't been in the driveway, so he could only hope.

He heard commotion in the kitchen and entered to find that Kim and Bobby had arrived to help his mother.

"Get the backboard from the bus, Kim," instructed Bobby. As Kim left the house, Lieutenant Swersky entered. Bosco pulled out his cell phone to call Faith.

"Do we know what happened yet, guys?" Swersky asked.

"From the looks of it sir, someone, we assume Gordon Sharp, entered the house and struck Mrs. Boscorelli in the head with a blunt object," said Ty. "And Sam's missing."

"Faith, is Sam with you?" the group heard Bosco say into his cell phone. They knew what the answer was as his face paled.

"I want an amber alert out immediately," he said to the officer that had accompanied him. "Also ask all the neighbors, see if they saw anything, like a car or something leaving the house." The officer nodded and stepped out the door to make the call.

"Bosco," said Bobby. "She's comin' around." Bosco was at Rose's side immediately.

"Ma," he said urgently. She moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Maurice?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Ma. It's me. Where's Sam, Ma? Did Gordon Sharp take her?"

"Maurice, I'm so sorry. I was supposed to protect her. I was…I was supposed to…" she trailed off.

"Shhh, it's alright Ma, don't worry about it. We're gonna find her and she's gonna be fine." He said this with a lot more confidence than he felt.

"We gotta take her now, Bosco," Kim said to him gently. They lifted Rose onto the gurney and wheeled her out to the bus. Bosco stood and watched, unsure what to do next. A realization dawned on him.

"A note! There's always a note!" he exclaimed. Swersky looked at him questioningly. "Sharp always leaves a note telling me what he's done or what he's gonna do. He has to of left one." This was Bosco's last hope.

"Spread out and find the note," said Swersky. For the next half hour, Bosco, Ty, Sully, Lieutenant Swersky, Kim and Bobby, who came back from taking Rose to the hospital, Jimmy Doherty, whom Kim had called, and a recently arrived Faith combed the entire house from top to bottom, looking for the note that Gordon Sharp had left. The group met back in the kitchen. No one wanted to say it.

"It's not here," Bosco, of all people, finally spoke up. "There's no note! This doesn't fit his pattern!"

"We'll find her a different way," Faith said.

"How, Faith? How exactly do we do that? He was serious this time…" he trailed off. Just then, the officer that had sent out the amber alert came into the kitchen.

"Lieutenant Swersky, sir, the next door neighbor said he saw a blue '85 Ford pull away from the house right before Boscorelli's Mustang pulled up."

"Get that on the waves right away," Swersky said.

"Yes sir," the officer replied.

"At least it's something," Jimmy spoke up.

"I hope it's enough," Faith said. She heard a thunk as Bosco slid to the floor. The others gave him his space and left as Faith crouched down next to him.

"Bosco?" she questioned quietly.

"I just…I don't know what to do anymore," he said, staring straight ahead, his face void of emotion. "Faith, I…" he stopped as a sob strangled his voice. "Please, not her too." With that, Bosco covered his face with his hands and wept. He wept for his lost daughter, his injured mother, and his dead wife. All Faith could do was wrap her arms around his shoulders as he leaned into her. It was the least she could do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** See all the other ones.

**Author's Note:** Okay, okay, so it's been probably at least a week since I posted the last chapter. Sorry. I hope this one is as good as the others. I'm not really sure. Let me know! Oh, and Gordon Sharp is actually in this chapter, and he's a little creepy. You'll see what I mean.

Sam didn't know where she was. There was tape over her mouth and a blindfold around her eyes. Her hands had been handcuffed and her feet tied with rope. She couldn't even cry properly because the blindfold was so tight around her eyes. She was lying on a carpeted floor, trembling. She knew she was far away from her dad and her grandmother's house, because she had lain on the smelly floor of that car for so long. Someone had roughly lifted her out of the back and carried her up what felt like a set of stairs. She had been thrown carelessly on the floor and it had been at least an hour since.

She thought back to when she had been at her grandmother's house. Aunt Faith had sat down next to her on the floor and told Sam that she would be right back, that she had to drop Emily and Charlie off with Uncle Fred.

It seemed that not two minutes went by before she heard a deafening crack come from the kitchen and she heard her grandmother scream briefly. Then she just stopped. Something in her told her to run away. It told her to run away fast. She was worried about Grandma, but she had to hurry. Just as she jumped up to run to the back door, she heard a chilling voice calling her name.

"Sammi?" she heard. "Samantha, where are you?" the voice singsonged. She knew the voice. She'd heard it many years before. She sprinted to the back door. She heard the pounding of boots behind her. She didn't dare turn around as she reached the door to the backyard. She was almost there. The door was stuck shut. Grandma had never got it fixed.

A gloved hand clamped over her mouth before she could cry out. She fought back. She kicked and she hit and she struggled. Through her blurred vision, she looked up at the man attacking her. The man had wild white hair and smoldering gray eyes. But the most disturbing part was the wide grin that he had on his face. He seemed thrilled to have caught her.

"I have been waiting to catch you ever since I found out you were still alive, my sweet," he said almost gently. "You're daddy is a bad man, Samantha. He deserves to be punished. I hope you understand why." Sam shook her head violently and started fighting again. "STOP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the man said suddenly getting angry. He pushed her down on the ground and bound her hands and feet. As he let go of her mouth, she screamed for all it was worth, but it did no good. He pulled a roll of duct tape from somewhere to put over her mouth. The last thing she saw was his angry eyes as he put the blindfold over her eyes.

Now she was lying on the floor in this cold room, shivering. How was her dad ever going to find her? Did he even know she was gone? Was Grandma alright? All these things ran through her mind. She heard the same heavy boots enter the room. They moved towards her, and she tensed. The blindfold was pulled from her eyes and she saw the same man who had taken her. Now she realized that it was the man she had seen on television that morning. It was Gordon Sharp, the same man who had shot her dad and killed her mom.

"I'm really sorry I have to do this to you, Samantha," he said. "Just remember, this is all your daddy's fault." He grinned that terrible grin, and Sam was truly terrified.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ed Bernero owns them. Turns out I was wrong on the other chapter. Whoops.

Author's Note: Short, I know. Sorry.

The steady beeping of the monitor slightly reassured him. At least his mother was alright. The doctors said that Rose wouldn't be awake for at least another hour, but they told Bosco she would make a full recovery. Now he could place his focus on finding his daughter. Anyone who wasn't on duty at the precinct or the firehouse was scouring the city, searching for Sam. The only thing they had to go on was the '85 Ford.

He gave his mother a peck on the cheek, promising to come by later to visit. He promised that he would bring Sam. He hoped it was a promise he could keep.

"Any luck, sir?" Bosco asked as soon as he reached the precinct.

"We've got every cop off duty looking for the car and even all the ones on duty keeping an eye out. We've found four blue '85 Fords so far, but no luck."

"Thanks, Lieu," he said, shoulder sagging. Just then, Faith came through the front door. He had called her earlier so they could search together.

"You ready to go, Boz?" she asked him. She wanted to find Sam just as much as he did.

"Very," he replied. They slid into his Mustang and began a slow circle around the city, looking for the blue car. At the same time, Sully and Ty were on duty in 55-Charlie. When they weren't dealing with one issue or another, they were searching for the car.

"What do you think, Sul?" Ty asked Sully. "Are we gonna find her?"

"I really don't know, Davis. I've seen this happen too many times before. Most of the time, we don't find them." Then they heard the squawk over the radio.

"Attention all units, a blue 1985 Ford has been spotted by a civilian at the corner of 39th and 7th. Any available unit, please respond."

"We're only a block from there," said Sully.

"55-Charlie to Central, we got it," Ty said over the radio. "Should we call Bosco?" Ty asked Sully.

"Not yet. This is the fifth one in the last 3 hours. Let's make sure this is it. We don't wanna get his hopes up just yet." As they approached the corner, they could see a crowd of people standing outside, looking up. Then they heard the piercing scream from a young girl. Sully stopped the RMP and him and Ty leaped out of the car and ran over to the crowd. Looking up, they saw that what the crowd of people was looking at was Sam being dangled out of the 5th story window by none other than Gordon Sharp.

"Oh my god," said Ty. "He's gonna drop her."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** See the other ones.

**Author's Note:** We're actually nearing the end of this story. I know! It's amazing. I'm actually a tiny bit proud of this chapter. This one probably involves the most action. And thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!

"Sharp!"

"Bring her back inside!"

"Don't do this, Sharp!" Ty and Sully were on the ground beneath where Gordon Sharp was dangling Sam out the window, trying to buy some time.

"Get Boscorelli here and maybe I won't do it," he shouted calmly. This was unusual. Most of the time, hostage takers were angry and nervous, but this guy seemed perfectly calm.

"He's already on his way," Sully shouted back, a lot less coolly. "But I can't see how Bosco will help. All you need to do is bring her back inside and we can negotiate."

"Nope. I just need Boscorelli. Just need to see his face when he sees what I've done." He gave that spine-chilling grin again as he looked at the struggling little girl in his arms. Sam had stopped screaming, for she was so terrified she couldn't get the sound out of her throat. She kept trying to wrestle her way out of his grip, not thinking about what the consequences of that might be.

"Sam!" called Ty. "Don't move!" She heard Ty's voice and immediately ceased her movement. She simply closed her eyes and prayed that her dad would get there soon.

"Boscorelli better hurry!" called Sharp. "My arms are getting tired." Moments later the familiar sound of Bosco's Mustang rang through their ears as him and Faith arrived.

"Dad!" Sam called, opening her eyes. She felt a little bit of relief flood through her. Her dad would make everything alright. He always did.

"Sharp!" Bosco screamed as he got out of his car. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Come up here and maybe we'll talk about it." Bosco realized that he couldn't take any chances. His daughter's face stared at him, pleading him to help.

"If I do, will you bring her back inside?"

"Well, I can't say that I'll do that, but I probably won't drop her. But I want just you, Boscorelli. Not any of your little friends down there." Much of the 55th precinct had showed up and was watching the scene unfold.

"Alright, I'm coming up," he said.

"Boscorelli, wait," said Swersky, materializing at his side. "This isn't procedure. We can't just send you up there alone without knowing anything."

"With all due respect sir, screw procedure. All I know is that crazy man is hanging MY daughter out of a 5th story window. At this point, procedure can go to hell." With that, he started towards the building, keeping his eye on Sam the entire time. He walked inside the newly built apartment building. It had just been finished and no one had moved in yet, so the building was eerily vacant. He quickly took the stairs to the fifth floor and found that the doors to all the rooms were open. He went briskly down the hall until he found the correct room.

"Ah, Boscorelli, you've made it. Did you have any trouble finding the place?" He laughed madly at his own joke.

"Cut the crap, Sharp. Just let her go. You've got me. Isn't that what you wanted the whole time?"

"I wanted you to suffer horribly. I wanted you to suffer like I did when I lost my dear brother." His eyes began to tear and he started to loosen his grip on Sam's arms. Sam felt this sudden shift and panicked. Bosco panicked as well.

"No! Don't drop her! Please!" he pleaded. "Haven't I suffered enough? What about what you did to Sarah?"

"I wanted you to feel TWICE the pain that I did!" he shouted. "But I only succeeded in killing your precious wife. If I count correctly, that's not twice." He turned back to look at Sam, who turned back to see what was going on. "You know," he said, calming down. "She really is a beautiful girl, isn't she? It's such a shame to waste, really. She would have grown up to look just like her mother." Bosco couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the gun from his ankle and held it up to Sharp's head.

"Bring her back inside, NOW!" Sharp didn't even turn.

"You know, I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you shoot me in the head, I might just let go of her." Bosco realized this, but didn't back down. "Do you want to know why they really let me out of prison? They were afraid of me. It wasn't good behavior. I'm insane, you see. Of course," he said laughing. "I'm sure you've already figured that one out. They couldn't handle me. They let me go in hopes of me throwing myself off a bridge or something. They didn't think I was a threat to anyone. Silly them," he said, finally turning back towards Bosco and staring straight into the barrel of Bosco's gun. "Are you gonna shoot me or what?" he asked.

"Not if you bring her back inside," he said shaking. It was true. Everything Gordon Sharp had just said was absolutely true. He was insane. And that scared him more than anything else could.

"Come on, just get it over with. You know, I really wasn't planning on leaving here alive anyway. Come on! You know you want to. I'm surrendering myself." In a split second, it was all over. Sharp turned around to put his hands up, and in the process, let Sam fall.

"NOOO!" Bosco cried, and shot Sharp in the head. As the body crumpled to the floor, he didn't give it a thought as he ran to the window.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: See all the other ones.

**Author's Note**: This is it! This is the end of the story! I can't believe I finally got there. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story cause it kept me going. Oh yeah, I'm not sure that what happens in this chapter can really physcially happen, but for the sake of the story, the law of physics does not apply. Here goes the last chapter!

On the ground, Ty, Sully, Faith, Swersky, and half of the 55th precinct were watching the events unfold. Along with them were Kim, Bobby, Jimmy, Doc, and Carlos, ready to help in any way possible. They saw Sharp looking out the window, and then assumed Bosco had reached him when he turned to look back into the room. Sam started to slip and Faith nearly screamed. Then it happened. Sharp let go, and Sam fell.

Faith saw Sam tumbling down. All the air left her body and she swore that her heart stopped beating. She covered her eyes so she wouldn't have to see. She began to sob into her hands.

Ty didn't know what he was doing until he did it. His instincts told him to catch her. It seemed like he ran so slowly, but he was the closest person to the building, and therefore he was the only one who could do it. If he didn't make it on time, he would be the guiltiest person on the face of the earth for the rest of his life. For a second, he thought he wasn't going to make it. He threw himself forward.

Ty felt himself crash to the ground as the weight of Sam fell into his arms. He could feel the strain on his arms and shoulders when she landed, but that was the farthest thing from his mind. He picked her up and looked her over.

"Are you okay Sam?" he asked her urgently. She choked and sputtered as she sobbed. He couldn't see any major injuries on her. Bobby came over and kneeled beside him. Bobby took Sam's face in his hands and looked over her head to check her out.

"Sammi?" asked Bobby. "I need you to look at me and tell me if you're hurt anywhere. Does anything hurt?" She shook her head and choked on her sobs once again. "Alright, I'm just gonna check your arms and legs justto make sure nothing's hurt, alright?" She nodded. Sam looked around and saw Faith standing in the street with her face in her hands.

"Faith!" Faith heard Kim say in her ear. Why was her voice so happy? How could she be happy at a time like this? She pulled her face out of her hands and looked at Kim. "Faith, look!" She pointed at the spot where Faith assumed Sam had landed, and she saw Ty on the ground holding a very much alive Sam in his arms.

"Ty was the closest person to the building and he ran forward and caught her!" explained Kim. Faith was by Sam's side in an instant.

"Sam, are you alright sweetheart?" As soon as she had the question out of her mouth, Sam leapt forward and threw her arms around Faith. Physically, she was alright. Mentally, it would take awhile before she was back to herself. Then she remembered Bosco. "Bosco!" she shouted up him. "She's alright!" She wasn't sure he had heard her until she heard pounding footsteps on the stairs and the door to the building flew open. Sam heard this too and released Faith just long enough to attach herself to Bosco, who fell to his knees.

"Dad," was all she could say through her tears.

"Sam," he said, for that's all he could say as well. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rocked her back and forth. He sat there for a minute, reassuring himself that she was, in fact, alive.

"Boscorelli," Swersky called to him. "I need you over here." Bosco tried to get Sam to let go of his neck, but it was no use. So he picked her up and held her like he hadn't done since she was six years old. He walked over to where Swersky was standing with Sully. "We heard a shot right before…well…" he nodded his head, indicating Sam. "Is Sharp…?"

"Yes sir," Bosco replied. "There'll be no more problems with him." Swersky nodded in understanding. "Why don't you go home, Bosco," he suggested.

"We'll do that sir. Thank you." Before he went to his car, he walked over to Ty. "Thanks man. If you hadn't been there…" He didn't complete his thought because Ty knew what he meant.

"I'm glad I could be there man. I'm just happy she's alright." Bosco turned away and went to his car. The last thing he saw before he pulled the Mustang away from the curb was a black body bag being carried out of the building on a stretcher. He tore his gaze away from the body and to his rearview mirror, where he could see Sam sitting in the backseat, staring out the window. He couldn't believe that this was all finally over. But it was, and now the two of them had to get back to normal, together. They could do it. They were Boscorellies, after all.

THE END


End file.
